vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Voyakiloid
VOYAKILOID, meaning "Grouching Vocaloid," pertains to Fanmade Vocaloids representing failure of purpose and failure of proper singing. This name was from "boyaku" (ぼやく; to grouch) and "loid," and the trend started when Caffein illustrated and drew inspiration from 2ch for the first character of this class of Vocaloids: Haku Yowane. Since then, other fans added to the family of Voyakiloids, deriving their personalities from none other than Haku herself, although this can vary greatly. Many official Vocaloids have a Voyakiloid equivalent. Haku Yowane (弱音ハク) ::Main Article and detailed information : Haku Yowane Haku is arguably the most well-known of the fanmade Vocaloids. She is a mascot for those who could not produce a beautiful or proper sound from Miku. She is created from one 2channer's complaint of "I bought Miku, but all I could get was mechanical grumbling." Her name comes from the words yowane wo haku (弱音を吐く), which means "to say negative thoughts," "to show white feather." Has fallen for either akaito or kaito. Dell Honne (本音デル) ::Main Article and detailed information : Dell Honne Dell is Haku's male alter ego officially, but is often depicted as the older brother to Haku, who is based on Len and is always smoking. He is conceptualized by Caffein, the same artist who illustrated and conceptualized Haku. His name means honne ga deru (本音が出る), or to speak hidden real feelings. Hakuo Yowane (弱音ハクオ) Hakuo is the male version of Haku, and can somewhat be considered Mikuo Hatsune's fail. Unlike Haku, Hakuo tends to be a real pushover and is easily manipulated to do anyone's bidding. He is very childish and often whines. Due to his low self-esteem, he is somewhat of an alcoholic. He is conceptualized by Sakurai and Haru Yoshi, while also illustrated by Random-Explosion. Illustration samples are linked here, here and here. Deruko Honne (本音デルコ) Deruko is the sibling of Haku, Dell, and Hakuo. She is possibly the failed Rin, and is considered to be Dell's twin (although she is sometimes considered to be Hakuo's.) She is also a workaholic, but tends to sleep with people to get her promotions. Kizu Mona (茂名キズ) Kizu is apparently somehow related to Dell and Haku, although not by family. She is based on Meiko and represents failed Meiko songs and users. Kizu causes pain on herself when she sings terribly. Which means she's hurting herself ever so often. Her design and voice configuration are still being worked on, but will be completed soon. Kizu was not created by Caffein, but rather Escuro (whom now goes by Pregap). Ana Naikou (内向アナ) This picture has been taken down due to request of the original owner, JessieMP3. Ana Naikou is the failure version of Luka. She is always complaining about how badly she sings, and tries to make others feel bad for her. She has long, messily cut white hair, a pair of broken headphones, and a simple, broken, grayscale version of Luka's outfit. She detests meat, especially fish. Here is a full picture of her. KIAITO (キアイト) KIAITO is the failure version of KAITO. He has white hair with a thin ponytail at the end, a light gray scarf, and a dark gray sleeveless jacket with a mixed purple/blue shade. He wears low-cut black pants with the same purple/blue shade arrow and a thong. KIAITO represents people who use KAITO and fail, then refuse to show others what they've done. KIAITO has a bandaid constantly on his face, due to him being so clumsy and shy. His character item is a first aid kit. He was created by Marini135 and Random-EXplosion. Here and Here is a full picture of him. Bitter Annie ::Main Article and detailed information : Bitter Annie Bitter Annie is the failure version of Sweet Ann, portrayed as her VOYAKILOID equivalent, like Haku is to Miku. She has a very difficult personality and a reputation of being selfish and sadistic. She has no problem pointing out to other VOYAKILOIDS that they are failures and enjoys watching them feel bad about it. Fruscia Fruscia is the failure version of Prima. She wears a newsboy cap and trenchcoat, both in a light blue color. She wears a white collared shirt underneath, and a lighter blue tie. Fruscia wears white pants tucked into blue rainboots, as well. A quiet and soft spoken type of person that actually loves to sing but she always rejected because of her very low voice that always lost to the instrument or the other singer. Even sometimes people can't hear what she's saying when she talks normally. She always coughed hard when it comes to louder her voice. She's in danger in losing her vocal if she keep trying to sing high-pitched songs. She admires everyone for their singing abilities. Also caring for her fellow Voyakiloids family. She always try to smile and be nice to everyone. But she get easily scared to see people shouting and screaming to each other. Sonaka Sonaka is the failure version of Sonika. She is depicted as very careless and bored. She wears a tank top and shorts that were once Sonika's pants, but they were torn and are gray due to her depression of Vocaloid fans complaining about her outfit, and that she wears pants. She holds a grudge against Vocaloids who are loved by fans but can wear pants. She wears combat boots and has a tendency to wear makeup. Her character item is a pair of scissors, ready to destroy any new clothing she buys. She was drawn and created by Raze, picture seen here. Tekuno Hirane (平音テクノ) Tekuno is the failure version of Gakupo. He can sing, he just can't be bothered to. His character item is a PDA. Here is a full picture of him. There is some confusion about his voice configuration, but his voice is mostly assumed to be an octave lower than Gakupo's. Guma (グマ) Guma is the failure version of Gumi, AKA Megpoid with cracked goggles. She is always getting upset by someone who dislikes her appearance or her voice(which sounds like Meiko's). Her character item is a radish. She is conceptualized by Onaneko. She also has her own voice configuration by IseL08Drgn also known as Hankyou Lilia is the Failure version of Lily. She sports a black and purple bikini, her top has been put to her waist, Greyish white and Purple shorts with a silver cd acting as her belt, her boots were shortened and is white with purple designs, her headphone droops down with a purple cancel sign and she still keeps the same accesories. She also has red eyes like all voyakiloids. She is conceptualized by Irotsuya. This is her Full picture.Configs soon to be made! Category:Fanmade Vocaloids